


【黄豆】Wish

by RockyCHEN



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyCHEN/pseuds/RockyCHEN





	【黄豆】Wish

【黄豆】Wish  
-CP：黄旼炫x金钟炫，AU+OOC  
队友出场，无CP向。  
-上篇人设法医x痕检 一点刑侦 相关专业知识有借法医秦明 原著！原著！原著！  
-其实是借着人设写个故事而已。  
-有的东西 千万不要百度

-上篇 As you wish-

“旼炫，过来看看这里。”  
黄旼炫依言抬起头，下意识地按紧有些松动的蓝牙耳机，然后走过来，蹲下仔细研究金钟炫指给他看的位置。  
很快，黄旼炫摇摇头，起身后退了一步，“这是减尘手印，没鉴定价值。”  
金钟炫原本燃起希望的眼神瞬间熄灭，他失望地转过身，离开了这个角落。  
大家都很忙碌，没人看见黄旼炫在金钟炫走后偷偷抹掉了他说的那个“减尘手印”。

痕检全称痕迹检验，像黄旼炫一样的痕检员们，都被称为是在案发现场称王的人。  
换了场合，到了解剖室，就是以金钟炫为代表的法医的主场了。  
他们的任何一个发现都将对案件结果产生影响，最大的不同是，黄旼炫从现场痕迹出发，金钟炫从尸体入手，最终他们都会指向同一个人。  
黄旼炫向来是不参加解剖的，他最多参与尸表检验，把死者的衣服完整剥下来并且摆放齐整，搜索衣服上任何可能指向死者身份认定的证据，然后仔细查验尸表的可见伤痕。  
但是一旦金钟炫开始动刀了，黄旼炫溜得比谁都快。  
作为一个痕检员，黄旼炫是一个观察力极强的人，在尸体解剖的时候，他可能能够找到主检法医金钟炫没看见的致命疑点。但黄旼炫也受限于个体缺陷，他恐惧刀，所以当时黄旼炫选择痕检时几乎是毫不犹豫的。  
金钟炫一直觉得这个很迷，直到有次他开玩笑拿把刀在黄旼炫面前晃，结果把黄旼炫晃晕过去了，后来他就再也不让黄旼炫靠近解剖现场了。

话虽如此，每次金钟炫在解剖室里忙活的时候，黄旼炫总会坐在外面等着金钟炫出来。  
毕竟出了这个门，痕检员黄旼炫就是等男朋友下班的黄旼炫，而主检法医金钟炫就是那个被等着的人。  
组里的人都知道，解剖结束要是可以下班了，一定要让金钟炫先出去。  
因为黄旼炫总会在门开的瞬间问：“钟炫，今晚吃什么？”  
然后不管是刚看过巨人观还是清理过像米粒一样的蛆虫，金钟炫总会笑着搭上黄旼炫伸过来的手，然后告诉黄旼炫他今天想吃什么。  
被秀恩爱是一回事，被秀得没食欲就要打人了。

这是金钟炫令人无法理解的点，而黄旼炫令人无法理解的点是，蓝牙耳机不离身。  
即使是金钟炫，也很少见黄旼炫摘下蓝牙耳机的样子。  
他有时会问黄旼炫，这个蓝牙耳机是谁送的那么重要，为什么连一刻都不能摘下来。  
这种时候黄旼炫就会像抱着大型玩偶一样抱着金钟炫，然后轻声哄他，呐，你男朋友可是母胎单身哦，你不相信？要不要亲身试验鉴定一下？  
最后这个话题总是会不了了之，既然黄旼炫不愿主动把这个耳机藏着的故事告诉金钟炫，那金钟炫也如黄旼炫所愿，从来没有在黄旼炫拿下蓝牙耳机的时候试图研究那个蓝色的耳机，反正他选择对黄旼炫无限信任，就像黄旼炫对他一样。

“根据现场报告来看，嫌疑人没有留下任何具有参考价值的痕迹。”  
金钟炫点了下鼠标，大屏幕切换到下一张PPT，“现场提取了一个排除在鉴证人员以外的鞋印，但是地面状况不好，没有鉴定价值。另外还发现了一个手印，但旼炫已经确认那个手印是减尘手印，现场只留下了这两个痕迹。”  
“减尘手印？”  
“灰尘减层手印，类似于手套印。”  
“继续。”  
“尸检只能把死亡时间定位到三天前的下午一点到六点，因为天气炎热，所以腐化程度也要比理论上的快，有些证据可能因此消失，死者生前非常健康，器官没有可见性病变或手术痕迹，无法通过病史寻找死者身份。”  
“也就是说，这案子现在走到死路了是吧？”  
“目前来说是的，如果死者身份能够调查出来的话，从外围入手应该能够找到新方向。”

结束会议，会议室里只剩下在这个案子上已经成为闲人的金钟炫和黄旼炫。  
金钟炫毫无形象地直接在会议桌上躺平，黄旼炫也从另一头的位置上起身，在金钟炫身边坐下。  
“啊，每次有案子，最喜欢的就是从解剖室出来的瞬间，最讨厌的就是开会。”  
“那没办法啊，谁叫我们金法医，”黄旼炫突然向前俯身靠近金钟炫，“是这里最厉害的人啊。”  
金钟炫被他突然靠近吓得急忙起身，慌忙从桌子上下来，却听到黄旼炫毫无良心的大笑。  
“怎么办，我们钟炫，真的好容易被吓到，真可爱。”  
“可爱你个头啊黄旼炫！什么叫容易被吓到，我心理素质很好的好吗，不然怎么做法医！”  
金钟炫佯装要打黄旼炫，黄旼炫毫不犹豫地伸手挡住，顺便再抓住金钟炫的手，令他无法再动作。  
“每次都输给你，不好玩。”  
看着金钟炫委屈巴巴地嘟着嘴的样子，黄旼炫心都要化了，他摇着金钟炫的手臂，像小孩子撒娇那样说：“诶呀，对不起嘛，你又不是不知道，我的业余爱好就是格斗啊，都成习惯了。好啦，原谅我嘛，好不好？”  
黄旼炫边说还边把站着的金钟炫拖过来自己身上坐下，两个人的距离立马拉得很近，说话的气息都喷在皮肤上，这种亲密总是容易让金钟炫起一身鸡皮疙瘩，但他也很受用。毕竟平时在同事面前的时间要远多于两个人单独相处，对于正在热恋中的人来说，这样简单而又亲密的相处时光更能让自己确认对方的心意，享受这样的碎片时光。

虽然工作还是比较重要的，但一定不会有人愿意在和恋人亲吻时被电话打断。  
虽然手上的案子还没突破，但凶手才不会等他们破完案才继续犯案。  
虽然黄旼炫很生气，但还是坐上了金钟炫的车，一起前往市郊的新区。  
车里的广播开着，听到整点报时的时候金钟炫才想起来今天几号，于是转头问还一脸心有不甘的黄旼炫：“旼炫啊，今天8号了，明天你生日，我忘记给你准备礼物了，怎么办？”  
黄旼炫也听到了报时，他握住金钟炫放在变速杆上的手，说得很认真：“没事的，看这个样子，应该也是忙一天，又不是第一次生日的时候在工作，反正今年呢，四舍五入你就陪我过生日了嘛，礼物什么的不重要，你在就好了。”  
脸红的金钟炫真的太可爱了，黄旼炫想。

到达市郊的时候是下午一点，夏季时一天最热的时候。  
似乎第一现场是在室外，这里又是一片草地，痕检员们都唉声叹气，最烦的就是这种现场。  
黄旼炫从下车就感觉有点不舒服，可能金钟炫把空调开得太凉，下车时的温差打得黄旼炫有点措手不及，但他什么都没说，只是习惯性的按紧耳机，提着工具箱跨进了警戒区。  
也因此，黄旼炫的倒下，毫无预警。  
“钟炫哥！”  
金钟炫正在认真检查尸体附近区域，听到有人喊他，只是抬手示意听到了。过了好一会还没有回音，金钟炫疑惑地转过头，看见一个实习法医从不远处冲过来，“钟炫哥，旼炫哥晕倒了！”  
“啊？晕倒？他怎么了？”  
金钟炫立即摘下口罩起身，因为起来得太急还有点晕眩，但他晃晃脑子，深呼吸了一下，就赶紧跟着实习法医跑出警戒区。  
救护车已经在来的路上，恰好围观群众里有个医生，主动上前察看，说黄旼炫应该只是中暑，没大碍。  
金钟炫算是松了一口气，他帮着把黄旼炫扶上担架，还叫了两个警察同车跟去。金钟炫还是这案子的主检法医，既然黄旼炫无大碍，他就得留在现场，先把案子解决了，再解决黄旼炫的事。  
金钟炫刚跨进警戒区，后面有个痕检员喊他：“钟炫哥，旼炫哥的耳机你可以帮他保管吗？”  
他回头一看，痕检员手里的蓝色耳机，他很熟悉，大概是刚刚黄旼炫昏倒时掉落在地上的。  
“啊，好的，不过我已经戴上手套了，能麻烦你帮我塞到耳朵里吗？”

这是金钟炫第一次近距离接触黄旼炫的耳机，一开始他还没想太多，只是因为身上没有口袋，所以干脆直接像黄旼炫一样塞到耳朵里。  
但过了没多会，耳机里突然传出了声音，吓得金钟炫差点把手里的证物袋掉在地上。  
一点点电流音之后，有个陌生的声音响起，金钟炫按紧了耳机，想要听得更清楚点。  
“黄旼炫，K的鞋底有泥巴，可能是在你现在位置东北方向130°的那片泥地里，你处理一下。”  
金钟炫依言走过去，那个地方果然有半个脚印，很清晰，但因为被杂草掩着，所以暂时还没被痕检员发现。  
很快，另一个声音响起。  
“黄旼炫，别忘了你是谁。我看你，好像对那个法医认真了啊？这个案子结束之后，你就回来吧。”

金钟炫赶到医院的时候，黄旼炫还没醒。  
他把蓝牙耳机摘下来，放在黄旼炫床头，然后静静坐在一旁，等待黄旼炫醒来。  
金钟炫脑子里不断重播着他从蓝牙耳机里听到的几句话。从那几句之后，蓝牙耳机再也没响过。  
一整个下午金钟炫都是魂不附体的样子，他不愿相信他听到的，他想要黄旼炫跟他当面否认，他希望黄旼炫告诉他，那些对话都是假的，他做的事完全对得起他的工作。  
但黄旼炫却说：“他们说得没错，我只是个黑道安插在白道的眼线而已。”  
他想要黄旼炫告诉他，是真的爱他，不是只是因为任务。  
但黄旼炫却说：“说真的，我并不喜欢你，只是上面要我追求你，能够让我做事更容易。”

“这就是你来鉴证科的理由吗？他们会告诉你在犯案现场落下了什么致命痕迹，然后你可以直接清除，不为人知，对吗？”  
“是。”  
“和我在一起，是为了利用我，对吗？”  
“是。”  
“你曾经告诉我，你怕刀，也是骗我的，对吗？”  
“呵，混黑道的人，要是怕这种东西，还怎么混？还有你想问的，昨天的案子，那个减尘手印，上面有指纹，如果你输入到数据库一对比就能找到人，但是没用了，那个指纹已经被我擦掉了。”  
金钟炫突然很后悔，为什么今天拿到耳机的时候，不干脆把它放到车里，而非要戴上。  
如果没有听到那些话，也许现在他也还是坐在这，但却是在吐槽黄旼炫不注意身体。  
如果没有听到那些话，也许现在他们会接着讨论案子，讨论明天黄旼炫的生日。  
但是没有如果了，事情已经发生了。  
“他们说，要你这个案子结束之后回去，是什么意思？”  
“我本来就不可能一直在这里做下去，所以现在要离开，和我的任务男朋友分手，然后换下一个任务，再找一个人，重复对你做过的那些事。”

隔日，黄旼炫出院，回单位辞职。  
虽然领导和组员们都感到不理解和不舍，但还是拦不住去意已决的黄旼炫。  
金钟炫不在，他似乎在和刑侦组开会。  
但黄旼炫回去收拾东西的时候，在桌子上看到了一个很大的，用礼物包装纸包着的东西。  
上面有一张纸条，是金钟炫的字迹。  
“你的生日礼物，你自己处理吧，哦，你今天生日会不会也是骗我的？  
那个脚印我处理掉了，算是感谢你为这个部门的付出。”  
话不多，但每个字都是扑面而来的绝望，黄旼炫把纸条翻了个面，看见后面有一句英文。  
“As you wish.”

如你所愿。  
-TBC-

-下篇 You are my wish-  
-出场品牌 W.DRESSROOM 049 对 就那个 柳善皓黄旼炫同款  
-感情飞速进展 比高铁都快

那个案子，终究和之前数个案子一样，成为了无解之案。  
但只有金钟炫知道，最后的那个案子，到底是因为谁才会变成无解。  
也只有金钟炫知道，最近这些无解之案，其实可以并案侦查，但他拿不出串并的证据。  
后来金钟炫跟在黄旼炫之后辞职了，鉴证部门一下子损失两名大将，工作强度立刻大了不少。  
组里都知道金钟炫和黄旼炫的那些事，都当是两个人的共同决定，虽然不舍但也没像阻止黄旼炫那样去劝说金钟炫。

没人知道辞职之后的每个晚上，金钟炫到底深陷于怎样的梦境轮回。  
从小到大，金钟炫最喜欢的两个职业，就是警察和医生。最后他选择了法医，这个几乎是警察与医生完美结合的职业。他带着一腔热血进入警队，以精湛的技术和过人的思维逻辑能力，迅速成为了鉴证部门的中坚力量，为了一个正义梦而不懈奋斗。  
后来，在这个地方，他认识了黄旼炫，发生了很多事情。  
最后，也是因为黄旼炫，他做了那件他并不感到后悔却感到很愧疚的事情。  
也许在黄旼炫看来，这只是习以为常的事情，但在金钟炫看来，却是违背当年初心的事。  
赋闲在家的日子里，金钟炫一闭上眼就会想起，刑侦的同事们是如何夜以继日跟进哪怕到手即知前方死路的线索，鉴证的小朋友们即使在抱怨也依然义无反顾地进入已经惨不忍睹的现场，大家每个案子都那么拼，只为了找到证据，为死者申冤。  
原本这一系列的无解之案有望有个进展，却因为金钟炫的一时心软而再度变成死案。  
他真的很喜欢黄旼炫，还说服了自己的父母接受他们，只待黄旼炫知道这件事，然后选择愿不愿意跟他一起去见家长。  
原本金钟炫谋划的未来里，有黄旼炫，有家人，有同事，有朋友。  
但是现在，都没有了。

辞职一年后，金钟炫去报名考了医师执业资格证，找了家私人医院，从主检法医变成了外科医师。  
几年的法医经历让金钟炫在医院里迅速成为了外科的中坚力量，就连做了几十年手术的教授都常常夸奖他，说他手起刀落非常精准。  
同事们也都知道他之前是当法医的，甚至医院里还有人与以前的他打过交道。但没有人因为这个而排斥他，反倒是常向他学习，问他一些有关法医的知识，让他很快与同事们熟络起来，融入新环境的速度比他想象中的要快。

私人医院之所以是私人医院，因为他们会接收一些奇怪的病人。  
金钟炫刚来医院不久，就遇到了这样的病人，被其他医生们称为“那种人”的人。  
等到匆匆忙忙进了手术室，拿起手术刀，金钟炫才知道，“那种人”就是指黑道的人。他们有时候受了伤，例如枪伤，不能到公立医院去就诊，只能到私人医院去。  
不过也是有点倒霉，第一次遇到这种事，偏偏就遇到一个被一枪打进大动脉的人。  
算是用尽浑身解数吧，但真的回天无力了。  
术后例行的工作做完，所有人在那里面面相觑。  
要通知家属抢救失败，啊不是，要通知外面坐着的“一整个走廊”的黑道，他们没能救回这个地位不低的大佬。

“嗯....谁去？”  
“钟炫哥...你去好不好？”  
金钟炫一直就不是一个很能拒绝别人的人，他左右环视一圈，差点要被他们的表情弄笑。  
“好好好，我去，求你们别用这种眼神看我，太可怕了啊你们。”

预想中的走廊满满当当的情景并没有发生，手术室门边只站了一个人，一直把头靠在墙壁上，直到听见门响起才回过头来。  
黄旼炫。  
金钟炫确实没想过，这个国家混黑道的那么多，怎么偏偏就能遇到黄旼炫。  
他一身衣服都是黑色，连头发也从原来的浅黄色变成了黑色，整个人都散发着一种生人勿进的陌生感，和金钟炫认识的那个暖色调的黄旼炫完全不一样，似乎变了一个人。  
现在回想上次见面，也是在医院，当时他们还是主检法医金钟炫和痕检员黄旼炫，还在医院提了分手，结果最后却在医院再见了。  
黄旼炫也没想到会在普通医院里遇到金钟炫，气氛突然变得尴尬，最后还是金钟炫先开口了：“我很抱歉，抢救无效。”

黄旼炫的拥抱来得太突然，金钟炫根本来不及反应，就已经被黄旼炫死死抱住。  
“喂你.......”金钟炫下意识想推开黄旼炫，忘了爱好格斗的黄旼炫再怎么样都能轻易压制住成天呆在手术室内的他。  
“别动，让我抱会。”  
似乎整个世界都突然安静下来，连时间都静止，久到金钟炫以为黄旼炫睡着了。  
他肩膀很酸，刚打算动一下，黄旼炫却似乎早有预感，选择在这时候开口。  
“他是，我很好的兄弟，替我挡了这一下。”  
金钟炫听得出来，黄旼炫的声音里带着悲伤与绝望。  
似乎是不应该跟“黄旼炫”这三个字一起出现的感情。  
在他的印象里，黄旼炫一直是个很乐观的人，是时间改变了他吗？  
但是回头想了想，金钟炫自己哪有资格评判别人呢，他自己不也是这样，曾经热爱工作热爱生活，然后变成现在，工作模式和休息模式完全是两个不一样的人。  
究其原因，都是因为现在正抱着金钟炫不松手的黄旼炫。  
想到这，金钟炫果断推开了黄旼炫。  
“这里是医院，我还要工作，后续事情有人会帮你处理的。”  
金钟炫转身就走，却被黄旼炫一把拉住。  
黄旼炫很认真地看了金钟炫衣服上的名牌，然后抬头对金钟炫说，“金钟炫，再次见面，请多指教。”

金钟炫并没有把黄旼炫那句话放在心上，他本来还以为黄旼炫受的打击有点大，傻了。  
等到下一个周上班的时候，金钟炫才知道，黄旼炫其实并没有变，还是那只狡猾的狐狸。  
请问桌上这是什么，一大捧署名写着“黄旼炫”的玫瑰花？  
难怪进医院的时候大家都用那种暧昧和看戏的眼神看着金钟炫，有几个跟他打招呼的时候还没忍住笑出声，原来是黄旼炫挖了个坑给他跳。  
在金钟炫还在苦恼怎么处理这堆闻着让人心烦的玫瑰花的时候，送礼物的人出场了。  
“早安金医生，怎么样，喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
“黄旼炫，你这是玩哪出？”  
虽然不知道这里面有多少朵花，但看着黄旼炫的样子，想必不会便宜了。  
“哇，真荣幸，金医生还记得我叫什么。上次在医院见了金医生一面，觉得金医生长得甚是好看，所以对金医生一见钟情了，想把金医生追到手。”  
“请问金钟炫医生，这个见面礼你可还满意？”  
金钟炫理都不理，转身拿起挂在衣架上的白大褂穿好，拿起桌上被玫瑰花压着的排班表走出去，擦着黄旼炫身边过去的时候，金钟炫头也不回，只是脚步稍慢了点，为了把话讲完。  
“我不希望等会做完手术回来发现那堆东西还在。黄旼炫，有没有人教过你，追人前要先打听清楚人家喜好？”

真不知道黄旼炫是哪根筋搭错了，以前在一起的时候，因为忙，所以他们之间很少互送礼物。金钟炫想了想，居然完全记不起来以前曾经送给过黄旼炫什么，除了最后送他的生日礼物之外，其他的根本毫无印象。  
做完手术回到办公室休息的时候，玫瑰花已经跟着它的主人一起消失在办公室，甚至连一丝丝味道都没留，取而代之的是星星点点的桃子味，味道不冲，他很喜欢。  
“你们谁在办公室里吃桃子啊，闻起来不错。”  
同办公室里的另一个医生抬头嗅了嗅：“我闻不到诶，不过我们科室已经很久没出现过新鲜水果了，钟炫有找到吃的记得叫我。”  
没人吃桃子？  
金钟炫疑惑地走到自己位置上，才发现桌上放置着一个小小的粉红色方盒。  
是桃子味的香氛，办公室里的水果香就是从这来的。  
下面还压了张纸条，依然是落款“黄旼炫”。  
“抱歉，给你挑了一个味道比较清淡的喷雾，希望你喜欢。”

以前当法医的时候金钟炫就不喜欢味道太浓烈的东西，毕竟嗅觉也是法医判断死者致伤原因的一个重要感官。他常年随身携带一瓶香水，味道淡得几乎不可闻，但却能在不影响他对现场气味的判断的前提下，覆盖住他身上原有的那些属于法医的味道。  
虽然他自己不介意，但身边的家人朋友肯定或多或少心里会有些芥蒂。  
于是这就成了一个习惯，一直到现在成为了外科医生，他也一直使用那款香水。  
不过很可惜的是，不久前这瓶香水宣布不再生产，金钟炫刚刚收到还没拆封的那瓶成了绝版。  
最近金钟炫没了香水，有些不习惯，还在寻找适合的替代品，毕竟已经用了多年，几乎是生活必需品的那种习惯。  
黄旼炫送的香氛来得真是时候，似乎是有心灵感应一样，正好挑了金钟炫这两天在看的那个品牌，只是金钟炫还在数个味道间举棋不定，黄旼炫就帮他决定好了。  
黄旼炫应该是不知道他不喜欢花味的，所以自己的语气......太冲了......吧？  
金钟炫坐下来，把黄旼炫写的纸条收进抽屉里，然后另拿了一张便签纸。  
“谢谢，很喜欢，会好好使用的。”  
他斟酌了很久，还是没把那句抱歉写下去。  
反正是黄旼炫错在先嘛，他这样想。

那张便签纸就贴在金钟炫桌面上，他相信黄旼炫会看到的。  
今天金钟炫比较忙，不停出入办公室，每次进办公室，就算不用去到自己位置上，也一定要绕过去看看那张纸条还在不在。  
绕了八次之后，金钟炫很满意地看到桌面空了。  
虽然不懂黄旼炫到底是何用意，但金钟炫觉得，前男友送礼物总归不是一件什么好事。  
更何况，前男友还是以金钟炫的视角来看的，对于黄旼炫来说可未必。  
毕竟是他亲口说的，金钟炫只是他利用的一枚棋子，和金钟炫谈恋爱只是为了达到目的的一个助推器而已。

拿走纸条后黄旼炫好几天没出现，如果不是桌上显眼位置摆着的那瓶桃子味香氛，金钟炫都要怀疑，之前遇到的黄旼炫是不是真的黄旼炫。  
不过很快他就知道了。  
他们医院收的黑道病人其实不多，因为没有谁家黑道整天没事和别人火拼，所以医院一向指定一人一主治医生。  
最近“那种人”就诊数量锐增不说，以前好歹都是些比较有技术难度的什么枪伤刀伤的，现在头晕感冒脚腕扭伤肠胃炎什么的都要来医院，占用了很多医疗资源。  
更可气的是，基本上所有人都指定要金钟炫当主治医生。  
他们的要求没人敢不听，于是金钟炫每天醒来都会发现自己桌上的病历又多了一小叠。  
金钟炫也不是傻的，他看见大部分病历留的联系方式都是同一个，就毫不犹豫地打了过去。  
“黄旼炫你到底要干嘛？”  
电话一接通就迎来金钟炫劈头盖脸一顿说，黄旼炫似乎早在预料之中，语气很轻松：“你怎么知道我的电话，暗恋我吗？”  
“你脑子有洞吧，没事给我增加这么多工作量，你当谁都跟你们黑道一样每天除了打架就没事了啊？”  
“没有没有，我还是挺忙的，要忙着追男朋友。而且你的能力我信得过，把他们交给你我比较放心。”  
金钟炫直接翻了个白眼，然后才后知后觉想起来黄旼炫看不见。  
电话两边都安静了好一会，金钟炫率先开口：“黄旼炫，我不觉得成天缠着和自己立场相反的人是什么好事，我希望你还记得，我们已经分手了。”  
那头黄旼炫也很认真：“我知道，但我很喜欢你，我想追你，无关过去，也和你无关，你只需要考虑答不答应我。”

后来因为莫名其妙的原因来就诊的人果然光速消失，回到以前那种状态，虽然来的还是指定金钟炫当主治医生，但好歹没之前那么多，金钟炫也总算可以休息一下。  
但是黄旼炫的手下减少了，不代表黄旼炫本人不会来。  
第一天，送一盒巧克力。  
第二天，送了一饭盒切好的水果。  
第三天，送的是晚餐。  
第四天，送了一套书，是医学界奉为经典的一套书，金钟炫读医晚，一直找不着。  
第五天，直接电影票摆上金钟炫的桌子。  
金钟炫怀疑黄旼炫根本就是在他身上装了摄像头，还是买通了他科室里的哪个同事，每次都在金钟炫出去的时候放东西，只要金钟炫前脚出去，黄旼炫后脚就给他放东西。  
第一天的巧克力，金钟炫本来没收，放在桌子上，意思让黄旼炫把东西带回去，没想到隔天再来，桌上还多了个饭盒，放在巧克力上面，黄旼炫什么都没带走。  
后来巧克力和水果都被金钟炫分了，没给自己留一点，还把饭盒洗干净放在桌上，让黄旼炫带走。本来金钟炫很满意地发现桌面空了，没想到下班回来，发现那个饭盒又回来了，里面还装着热气腾腾的晚餐。  
那天金钟炫正准备去吃饭，结果周边路段突发大型车祸，作为最近的医院，他们被分流了最多的伤者。等到金钟炫忙完，已经近十点，夜宵的点都快过去了，更别提他此刻没吃晚饭饿到要虚脱。  
换班之后，金钟炫准备回办公室换衣服，然后去便利店随便买点紫菜包饭吃了，当晚餐解决。绕到自己座位上时，金钟炫第一眼就看见桌上的饭盒。  
正是前一天那个装着水果的玻璃饭盒。  
金钟炫伸手摸了一下，还有点烫手。打开一看，菜式很熟悉，是他最喜欢的那家店出品的。  
以前还在公安厅的时候，他常在下班后和黄旼炫去这家店吃，每次都点这个套餐。点多了，点菜阿姨都认识他了，每次看见他就说：“好的钟炫我知道你要什么了，旼炫你要吃什么？”  
那家店离公安厅很近，所以他们常去。现在工作的地方和公安厅的距离几乎跨越一个城市，所以金钟炫也已经很久没去这家店吃过了。有时大家在讨论吃什么的时候，金钟炫好多次都想提议这家店，可惜这家店没有外卖，只有打包。  
距离这么远，黄旼炫总不可能提前知道会有车祸，金钟炫会忙多久，搞不好是从饭点就一直待在医院里，等金钟炫从急诊室出来。  
金钟炫突然有点想哭，他好像又看到了以前的黄旼炫，温柔又执着。

隔天黄旼炫再送来一套书，这次金钟炫倒是收下了。  
他本来就一直在找这套书，而且他也想通了，反正他阻止不了黄旼炫送东西给他，那就干脆照单收下，等黄旼炫自己觉得无聊了，他就会停下的。  
似乎是见金钟炫收下礼物了心情太好，黄旼炫直接送了电影票。  
这次倒是还有张纸条：“你下班我来接你，吃完饭一起去看。”  
金钟炫看了看电影票，晚上七点半，还是他最近一直想去看但是懒得去电影院看的那部。  
为了看这个电影，金钟炫还特意推掉了会议和手术，只剩下午三点的一台大手术，一定要他本人主刀的高精度手术。  
但是等金钟炫从手术室出来的时候，已经八点了。  
术前会议本来没发现有这么多问题，结果头颅一开，问题大得超乎想像。  
病灶弯来绕去，在X光看不见的地方肆意生长，紧贴神经，稍微不注意一下就可能导致死亡。  
做完手术出来，金钟炫已经累得站都站不稳，差点想在手术室当场躺下睡一觉，但他还记得和黄旼炫有约，赶紧回到办公室，摸出手机，翻找通话记录，把数天前的一个电话号码拎出来，然后拨出去。  
“抱歉，我刚从手术室出来。”  
“我知道。电影是看不成了，不过吃个饭应该还来得及。我在医院正门口，现在下来。”  
电话挂得很快，金钟炫一时没反应过来，直接换了衣服就走。  
等到看见了黄旼炫的车，金钟炫才想起来哪里不对。  
黄旼炫怎么会知道他刚从手术室出来？  
这话他直接说出来了，黄旼炫也很干脆地回答了他：“去你办公室找不到你，他们说你还在手术室里，所以就呆在外面等你出来。”  
金钟炫突然有点懵，他转头看黄旼炫，试图把现在眼前总是穿着一身黑的黄旼炫和以前什么颜色都敢穿的黄旼炫联系在一起。  
“喜欢我就答应我啊，做我男朋友就可以光明正大看着我了。”  
被黄旼炫的说话声打断思绪的金钟炫才发现，他想得出神，盯黄旼炫盯得有点久。  
金钟炫假意咳嗽，急忙转过头，把窗户再开大点，让夜晚的风吹一下他变红的脸。  
“你在说什么啊，什么答应你....”  
黄旼炫没回答他， 只是把车停好，然后示意金钟炫下车。  
因为饿得过头，金钟炫后来根本想不起这顿饭到底吃了什么，只记得自己一顿狂吃，十分钟不到就解决完了面前所有的东西，在这之间甚至一句话都没有说。  
“呀钟炫啊，你老实告诉我，中午到底有没有吃饱？”  
金钟炫手里拿着一杯气泡饮，一边喝一边回答黄旼炫：“有，但是你试试手术台上站五个小时，任谁都会饿的，更何况我还错过了饭点，只想吃饭睡觉。”  
闻言黄旼炫放下筷子，对金钟炫说：“那走吧，我也吃饱了，送你回去。”  
但金钟炫明明看见，黄旼炫几乎没吃，餐品看起来和十分钟前端上来时几乎没有差别。

金钟炫没再想那么多，上车给黄旼炫报完现在的住址之后直接转头就睡。  
等他再醒来的时候，车已停在他家楼下，而且好像已经停了很久。  
金钟炫动了动，发现左手动不了，低头一看，原来是被黄旼炫握住了。  
黄旼炫原本在玩手机，右手动了才发现金钟炫醒了。他把手机收起来，然后收回手，帮金钟炫解开安全带。  
“到了，不用我送你上去了吧？”  
金钟炫打开车门准备下车，回头想和黄旼炫道谢，却被黄旼炫的话打断了。  
“不管你信不信，我真的喜欢你，不管是过去，现在还是将来，都没变过。”

那天之后他们没有再联系，但黄旼炫的礼物还是和打卡一样准时，每天都不一样，但每天的礼物都很合金钟炫心意。  
虽然常常被人问“金医生那是你男朋友吗？”，但每次金钟炫都非常斩钉截铁地否认。  
就算黄旼炫都已经把话说到这一步了，金钟炫心里的坎还是过不去。  
现在的黄旼炫似乎和以前那个宠着他的黄旼炫没有区别，但是越接近，就越提醒金钟炫，曾经他们是因为什么而分手的。  
当初说把他当棋子的黄旼炫，和现在一脸深情告白的黄旼炫，到底哪个才是真实存在的黄旼炫本人？

又是一个忙碌的上班日。  
金钟炫刚进医院，前台小护士就告诉他，又有“那种人”来了。  
最近医院内都知道“那种人”总是指定金钟炫做主治医生，所以护士也在还没拿到纸质病历的时候就直接通知他了。  
金钟炫应了声好，自动自觉去办公室，却接到了前台打来的电话。  
“金医生，真是抱歉，病人指定了姜东昊医生作为主治医生，现在姜医生已经进手术室了。”  
哦？居然有不指定金钟炫的？  
金钟炫心里暗爽，还以为黄旼炫的巨大脑洞总算是缝上了，不再折腾他了。  
心情特别好的金钟炫一边换上白大褂一边看窗外景色，穿好转身要走的时候却被飞速驶进医院停车场的一辆车吸引了。  
车上下来的人他见过几面，黄旼炫身边的一个，类似于亲信的人。  
但更吸引他的是车，是上次和黄旼炫出去时他开的车。  
根据金钟炫对车的内饰和其他的判断，应该是黄旼炫的私人用车。  
但黄旼炫的车在这，人呢？  
金钟炫突然有种不祥的预感，他连电梯都等不及，直接跑到手术室，匆匆忙忙做好消毒就冲进去，把里面的人吓得不轻。  
“呀，金钟炫，还好我现在在找工具，不然被你吓到手滑了你负责啊？”  
金钟炫完全不在乎主刀医生姜东昊的咆哮，他直冲到手术室另一头，总算是看见了黄旼炫的脸。  
“他怎么了？”  
“啊，枪伤，没大碍，东西拿出来就好了。”  
很快，姜东昊就完成了主要部分，然后让助手开始缝合。  
“钟炫啊，出来一下。”  
手术过程中，金钟炫一直站在姜东昊身后，盯着黄旼炫看，看得姜东昊心里都发毛，赶紧速战速决。  
金钟炫跟着姜东昊一起走回消毒室，在进行例行消毒的时候，姜东昊还是没忍住问出心中疑惑：“你不是说他不是你男朋友吗，你怎么这么紧张他。”  
金钟炫关水龙头的动作一下子停住了，过了好一会才答：“他送我很多东西啊，就遂他的意关心一下他。”  
“不止是关心吧，说，你喜欢他，是不是？”  
金钟炫转身靠坐在洗手台上，偏头看一脸肯定的姜东昊，“我也不知道，我能肯定我喜欢以前的他，但不能肯定我还愿意喜欢现在的他。有很多事你不知道，我也说不清楚。”  
“虽然我不知道你们以前发生过什么，但过去和现在的他，不都是同一个人吗？”  
“看起来他很喜欢你，如果这么久了都没变，那就是真的了。”

很快黄旼炫就转移进了普通病房，但是因为麻药的药效还没过，他还在沉睡。  
金钟炫算是知道为什么黄旼炫不让他当主治医生了，但没办法，人还在睡，根本不能阻止金钟炫把他病房门口上的名牌换掉。  
估摸着时间差不多，金钟炫便准备去病房，这本来就是一个主治医生该做的事，不带任何感情色彩。  
快到病房的时候，金钟炫看见有个人鬼鬼祟祟地蹲在垃圾桶旁边，好奇地走过去看，结果两个人互相吓了一跳。  
就是刚刚那个开着黄旼炫车来医院的人，他正拿着把刀在跟一个桃子作斗争。  
“你怎么不去病房里啊，在这里弄很不舒服吧？”  
那人连忙摇头，脸上表情跟要哭一样：“金医生你不知道，我们老大特别讨厌刀，上次我本来想削个东西，被我老大骂死了。所以说，我还是在外面弄完带进去吧，不然老大醒来看见我手里拿着刀，可能我就不用活着走出医院了。”  
金钟炫想笑，但他笑不出来。  
因为他想起来，黄旼炫曾经说过，“混黑道的人，要是怕这种东西，还怎么混？”  
“你们老大自己削过水果吗？”  
“啊？金医生你为什么突然问这个...呃前段老大确实有...然后招惹了一大帮人去围观，毕竟老大第一次碰刀...我看他都快倒下去了还一直在那弄，问他说要不要我们帮忙，结果又被骂了。”  
那么大一盒水果，基本都是要削皮切块的，黄旼炫到底准备了多久？  
“你知道他为什么会出事吗？”  
那人削完了水果，正准备切块，闻言抬头看金钟炫，一脸绝望。  
“疲劳驾驶开错路，结果被人围了。”  
可能黄旼炫手下的人都很想吐槽，为什么黄旼炫居然会开错路，但金钟炫抓住了另一个重点：“疲劳驾驶？他最近到底在干什么？”  
“他每天都在忙着选礼物，虽然不知道要给谁，但是都很花时间和花心思，为了挤出时间去买，老大最近经常通宵工作，基本没怎么睡。”  
“水果洗完给我吧，我拿进去，你去把刀收好，别被你老大看见。”

上次等一个人醒来也是在医院，也是在等黄旼炫，但这次的心境和上次差别很大。  
金钟炫坐在黄旼炫床边，抬头看输液架上挂着的大大小小好几种药，一点点输送进黄旼炫体内。  
上次的金钟炫，内心全是绝望。  
但现在，他有话想问黄旼炫。

“哇，这样对待一个病人真的好吗，还是手术之后刚醒来的，我现在整个脑子都不清醒，你还问我话，是不是跟我过不去？”  
一觉睡到自然醒过来的黄旼炫对于刚睁开眼睛就被金钟炫问话感到非常不满，但看金钟炫很认真的样子，他还是妥协了。  
“好好好，你再问一遍，我一定认真回答。”  
“分手的时候，你在医院，说的那些话，多少是真的？”

黄旼炫不说话，只是看着金钟炫的眼睛，过了很久才开口：  
“如果我说基本都是假的，你会不会信我？”  
“那时候我地位不高，他们想要弄死你比弄死我还容易，为了保全你，我只能告诉你那些话，因为我身上有窃听器，他们知道我说过什么。”  
“你是不是觉得曾经我说过的做过的事都是在骗你？其实那些都是真的，那天说的话才是真的在骗你。”  
“拼到这个位置都是为了成为可以随意支配自己感情的人，为了再次站在你面前，再跟你说我爱你。”

金钟炫伸手撑着额头，努力把眼眶里满溢的泪水憋回去。  
他以为他成功了，结果还是在开口的那一瞬间发现功亏一篑。  
“不管现在怎样，当时你说过的话我一直记得到现在。”  
“一切都如你所愿了，那为什么不各走各路，你为什么还要出现？”  
黄旼炫抬起没有输液的手，擦掉金钟炫没发现的早已掉下来的眼泪，然后握住金钟炫的手，一脸温柔。  
“你即我所愿。”

-FIN-


End file.
